1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportation systems, and more specifically, to a collapsible scooter system with a backrest, means of storage, kickstand and a back bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Scooter systems are well known in the art and are effective means of transportation and recreation. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional scooter system 101 having a base 102 with two or more wheels 103 in communication with a steering structure 104. During use, the user stands on the base 102 and creates force by pushing off of the ground with one leg.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its lack of versatility. For example, to transport cargo using system 101, the user must use additional equipment such as a backpack (not shown).
Additionally, system 101 is unable to stand on its own when not in use and is cumbersome to store and transport.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of scooter systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.